lps_spring_breakfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6: Man Eater
"Man Eater" is the sixth episode of LPS: Spring Break. It was published to YouTube on Feb 25, 2018. Blurb Selena is willing to do whatever it takes to win Kyle over. But will changing her appearance get the effect she wants? Plot Summary Selena brushes her hair and stares at a photo of Tyler before going to bed. Tristan, now in the container previously used to kidnap Lauren, talks to Selena and wakes her up, making her angry. At lunch the following day, Gretchen is crying at the lunch table because of Lauren's death. Selena gets annoyed at her for crying all over the table. At the popular kids table, Kyle talks about how Melaney is really shaken up about what happened at the homecoming dance. Selena goes up to the table and flirts with Kyle. After school, Selena talks with Justin about how she doesn't get why Kyle doesn't like her. They overhear two other students talking about going to the salon, and that gives Selena an idea to get a makeover. Justin takes Selena to Cut Copy and Paste hair salon in his car. Selena asks for "the deluxe", but they don't have one, so she just gets a regular makeover. She gets her fur bleached blonde and gets colored contacts for her eyes. After the makeover, Justin pays for it and they leave. When Selena gets back, Tristan is listening to polka in her room. He compliments her and she goes to sleep. The next day at school, Selena asks Justin where Kyle is, and he doesn't know, which makes her angry. Selena finds Kyle, but he just seems confused about the makeover instead of impressed. Selena asks him on a date, but he doesn't respond. Selena gets angry with Kyle when he doesn't show up to pick her up for their date. Marina complains about Selena's makeover but Grandma Tallulah and Christina compliment her. Her mom Janice asks Selena if she's okay, and she explains that her boyfriend was supposed to pick her up, but he didn't. Her dad Harold gets defensive and angry at the boy for hurting Selena. Just then, Justin enters the house and Harold immediately starts beating him up, calling him a "tail-waggin, jowl-jigglin pit bull". Selena calls her dad out for being a racist, but she still tells Justin to leave. Janice tells Selena to show Justin forgiveness, thinking that Justin just forgot about their date. Justin leaves. Selena goes to her room and vents about her life. Tristan sympathizes with her and tells a story about his middle school crush. Selena says that Tristan is her boyfriend now but that they can't let Justin find out about it. When Tristain objects, Selena reminds him that he's her slave now so he has to do whatever she tells him. Tristan reluctantly agrees. Trivia * In the opening scene you can hear a scream in the song. This is because we accidentally got the uncensored version of the song so Lindsey did a scream to censor it.